For My Beloved Present
by aryangevin
Summary: "Kau bisa menemukannya, bukan, Aominecchi?" Aomine masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya tetap saja tertuju pada pemuda yang berdiri lumayan jauh di depannya yang juga menatapnya. "Semoga kau menemukan kekasihku, Aominecchi." AoKise. Sho-Ai. DLDR.


**For My Beloved; Present**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Sho-ai, little OOC, etc.**

…

_**Well, sebenernya ini FF dibuat untuk lomba di olshop Nagisa Zappelin. Daripada sayang nga digunakan lagi, mending dipublish di sini aja :D**_

…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

…

Saat ini Jepang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Terlihat dari beberapa butiran salju yang jatuh dan menumpuk di berbagai tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang. Entah itu di atap rumah, di jalan raya, maupun di atas pohon yang berdiri dengan kokoh.

Beberapa orang memanfaatkan musim dingin ini dengan menghangat diri di dalam rumah, dengan perapian yang menyala ataupun dengan penghangat ruangan. Tidak terkecuali dengan anak-anak yang menikmati liburan musim dingin dengan bermain salju di sekitar rumah. Ada beberapa yang membuat boneka salju, ataupun hanya bermain perang-perangan dengan cara melempar bongkahan salju yang mereka buat.

Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua memilih untuk tidur di apartemennya sendiri dengan penghangat ruangan daripada sekedar berjalan-jalan di luar. Ia memilih tidur yang memberikannya kenikmatan lebih daripada berjalan-jalan di luar yang bisa membuat tubuhnya membeku. Tidak, terima kasih.

Kalaupun di Jepang sekarang sedang memasuki musim panas, tentu ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk bermain basket. Pasalnya, sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan lawan yang tangguh yang sanggup mengalahkannya—kecuali pemuda berambut merah tua yang pernah mengalahkannya dulu saat _Winter Cup_. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih tidur daripada sekedar berlatih bermain basket.

Terlihat beberapa tumpukkan majalah yang terletak di sekitarnya. Kalau kita bisa meneliti lebih jauh, kita bisa melihat bahwa majalah tersebut berisikan sekumpulan wanita-wanita seksi berbikini dengan dada yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar.

Memang, sekarang Aomine Daiki mengalami masa-masa pubertas. Tak heran ia mengoleksi cukup banyak majalah Horikita Mai—salah satu idolanya.

Bel di apartemennya berbunyi, yang sanggup membuat Aomine membuka matanya walaupun sedikit. Suara bel kedua, ia mengerjapkan matanya sembari menguap lebar. Dan suara bel ketiga, ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang tampak sekali mengantuk.

"_Urusai_." Makinya pelan. Mau tak mau ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya, dimana seseorang tengah memencet bel tersebut dengan tidak sabaran sekali.

Aomine membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai emas dengan mantel tebal berwarna coklat serta penutup telinga berwarna putih sedang berdiri di depannya. Tak lupa kacamata berwarna hitam juga bertengger di wajahnya.

Seketika Aomine mengernyitkan alis melihat penampilan pemuda di depannya yang terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Kise?"

"Whoaa… Kau cepat sekali mengenaliku! Padahal aku sudah menyamar begini!" Serunya heboh dengan suara yang begitu memekakan telinga Aomine.

"Apa maumu?" Aomine bertanya tanpa memperdulikan keributan yang pemuda itu buat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali tidur setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Kise terdiam. Kemudian ia memamerkan cengiran yang ia buat. "Eto… bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya itu. Terlihat sekali ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi Aomine.

Aomine mendesah. Pemuda berkulit gelap itupun memilih untuk menutup pintu apartemennya.

Namun Kise dengan sigap menahannya pintu tersebut. "Tunggu dulu, Aominecchi!" serunya cepat. Tangannya menahan pintu tersebut mencegah Aomine menutup pintu apartemennya sendiri.

"Ck. Cepatlah." Ucapnya kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eto… kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Huh?" Meski tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda pirang di depannya, ia tetap menjawab. "Tiga belas februari."

"Lalu, kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tak punya kalender di rumahmu? Tentu saja tanggal empat belas, baka!" Ucapnya kesal. "Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan tanggal, sebaiknya kau pergi, Kise." Aomine hendak menutup pintu apartemennya lagi, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Kise.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Mendengar suara itu, kentara sekali bahwa Aomine tengah menahan amarahnya akibat dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Tangan pemuda blonde tersebut yang menahan pintu apartemen kini beralih memegang pergelangan tangan Aomine. Ia menarik pemuda berambut biru tersebut keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju mobil yang terparkir manis di depannya.

"O-oi!"

Kise tak memperdulikan panggilan Aomine. Ia terus saja menarik tangan berkulit gelap tersebut. Dan segera saja hawa yang teramat dingin menusuk kulit Aomine yang terbuka tersebut. Ia menggigil sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Kise mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka pengamannya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kiri dari mobil tersebut dan menyuruh pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut untuk masuk.

"Masuklah. Di dalam mobilku ada penghangat. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir kedinginan." Tanpa banyak bantahan Aomine masuk ke dalam mobil yang bisa terbilang mewah tersebut. Ia tidak mau mati konyol karena kedinginan di luar sana. Dan begitu ia masuk, dan benar saja, di dalam mobil tersebut sangat hangat sekali.

Kise memutar jalan. Ia pun masuk dari sisi kanan mobil dan mengambil alih sebagai kemudi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Kise? Kau berniat menculikku?"

Kise hanya memamerkan senyum tanpa bersalahnya. "_Gomen_, Aominecchi. Aku hanya ingin memintamu menemaniku untuk membeli hadiah untuk besok." Jawabnya sembari memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

"Hadiah?" Aomine berkernyit. "Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Kise tertegun dengan ucapan Aomine. Tak seberapa lama ekspresi syok terpampang diwajahnya. "HEE? KAU TAK TAHU BESOK HARI APA?" Serunya terkejut. Membuat Aomine seketika menutup telinganya.

"_Urusai_, Kise."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu besok hari apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada tidak percaya. Pemuda di depannya ini… tidak bercanda, bukan? Besok adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian umat manusia dan pemuda di depannya ini tidak mengetahuinya? Yang benar saja!

"Besok hari selasa, tanggal empat belas februari." Jawab Aomine seadanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi—" Kise mendesah. Sebagai salah satu orang yang cukup mengenal kepribadian pemuda ini, Kise mengerti betul bahwa Aomine adalah salah satu orang yang tidak begitu peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. "Besok adalah _Valentine Day_. Sekarang kau mengetahuinya?"

"He? _Valentine_?" Aomine berkata tak berhasrat. "Konyol."

Kise mendelik kesal. "Itu bukan konyol!" Kise menarik napas. Perlahan ia mulai menjalankan mobil miliknya itu. "Itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Kau bisa mengutarakan perasaan kepada orang yang kau sayangi, ataupun sekedar memberi hadiah saja." Jelas pemuda blonde tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Ia terlihat bersemangat saat menjelaskannya.

"Che, seperti anak gadis saja." Aomine mengejek. Yang disambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Kise. "Sebaiknya kau perhatikan saja jalan di depanmu. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena tingkahmu yang menjijikkan itu."

Kise mengerucut sebal. "Aominecchi…" gumamnya sebal.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengajakku seperti ini?" Kise menoleh menghadap Aomine. "Kalau kau berniat membunuhku karena kedinginan, aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hari."

Kise bingung dengan perkataan Aomine. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mata beriris emas itu menangkap penampilan Aomine yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dikenakan di cuaca seperti ini.

"_Wakatta_." Ia kembali menghadap ke depan—memperhatikan jalan. "Aku akan membelikanmu. Kau senang, huh?"

"Setidaknya kau memang tidak berniat membunuhku."

…

Setelah membelikan pemuda berambut biru itu pakaian yang bagus, ditambah dengan mantel tebal berbulu berwarna hitam, di sinilah mereka berada. Di pusat perbelanjaan termewah dan terbagus yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kota Jepang ini. Kise berdecak kagum. Mata beriris emas yang dilapisi kacamata hitam itu berulang kali meneliti keadaan sekitarnya.

Aomine pun juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Terlihat ada berbagai pernak pernik yang kebanyakkan berwarna merah muda, sanggup membuat matanya sakit seketika. "Oi, kau yakin ingin mencari hadiahnya di sini?"

Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine. "Tentu saja."

"Cepatlah. Kau membuat mataku sakit." Ia berjalan mendahului Kise yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kise bergegas menyamakan langkahnya dengan Aomine. Ia berulang kali meneliti keadaan toko di sekitar mereka. Berusaha mencari benda yang tepat untuk diberikan.

"Ke sini, Aominecchi." Kise menarik Aomine tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menurut saja.

Mereka memasuki toko yang penuh sekali dengan boneka-boneka dengan berbagai bentuk yang menarik. Kise tetap menarik Aomine, dan menuju ke sebuah rak yang berisikan boneka yang cukup besar.

"Kau ingin membeli boneka ini? Untuk kekasihmu?" Tanya Aomine. Ia mendengus jijik.

"Bukan untuk kekasihku, tapi untuk Satsukicchi. Ia pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa ia ingin boneka beruang besar." Ia mengambil boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. "Apa yang ini kelihatan bagus?" Tanyanya meminta pendapat kepada pemuda beriris biru itu.

Aomine mendengus. "Kalau kau bertanya kepadaku, kau bertanya kepada orang yang salah."

Kise kembali mengerucut sebal. Seharusnya ia mengajak Kuroko saja daripada pemuda tidak perdulian seperti Aomine. Setidaknya pemuda seperti Kuroko bisa memberi pendapat atas apa yang dibeli oleh Kise. Entah itu bagus atau tidak sama sekali. Mengingat pemuda itu berkata jujur di setiap ucapannya.

Aomine memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia menuju kasir untuk menyerahkan boneka beruang tersebut untuk dibayar.

Setelah membayar boneka tersebut, mereka kembali berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan. Mata Aomine melirik pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi… apa pemuda tersebut akan membelikan untuknya juga?

Aomine membuang muka. Pemikiran yang dangkal. Toh, semahal apapun barang yang dia inginkan, dia masih mampu untuk membelinya. Disamping orang tuanya adalah orang yang berkecukupan, dia juga mempunyai tabungan yang banyak. Bahkan dia juga sanggup berlangganan majalah Horikita Mai edisi terbaru. Idiot.

"Kita ke sana, Aominecchi." Tunjuk Kise pada toko buku yang lumayan banyak pengunjung. Dan mereka pun memasuki toko buku tersebut.

Pemuda blonde dan pemuda beriris biru tersebut berjalan menuju rak paling ujung yang ramai dipadati pengunjung. Memang setiap minggunya rak tersebut tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Bisa dilihat bahwa rak tersebut berisi novel-novel terlaris maupun novel terbaru.

Kise mengambil dua buah novel yang dijajaran novel terlaris. Ia membukanya dan membaca _summary_ yang terdapat di halaman pertama novel tersebut. "Tentang dua orang prajurit yang memperebutkan cinta dari sang putri."

Aomine menautkan alisnya melihat pemuda blonde tersebut tengah serius membaca novel di tangannya. "Aku tak tahu kau sekarang hobi membaca, Kise." Ia menatap jijik.

"Ini bukan untukku." Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi pemuda tersebut berubah drastic. "Ini untuk Kurokocchi! Akhir-akhir ini dia sering membaca buku!" Ia menjelaskannya dengan riang.

"Che. Idiot."

Mereka pun beralih ke pada rak buku selanjutnya. Terlihat sesekali Aomine menguap. Kentara sekali ia ingin tidur saat ini juga. Dan Kise terkekeh melihatnya.

Mata beriris emas itu terlihat menjelajah ke sekeliling rak buku. Ia tengah mencari buku yang tepat untuk seseorang yang sangat menggilai ramalan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku bersampul hitam dengan ukiran tulisan berwarna kuning.

"Ah, ini dia!" Aomine melirik sedikit ke arah Kise yang mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul yang cukup aneh. Aomine tak bisa menerka buku apa itu sebenarnya.

"Kali ini untuk siapa?" Aomine mendekati Kise.

Kise menoleh. Ia hanya menunjukkan sampul buku itu kepada Aomine. "Kau pasti bisa mengetahuinya."

"Midorima, _ka_?" Jawabnya malas.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku membelikannya buku ramalan ini. Ia pasti sangat berterima kasih denganku. Senangnya~" Ucapnya berbinar. Ia memegang pipinya yang bersemu. Seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta kepada lawan jenisnya.

Aomine mendengus. Ia bosan. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk menjauhi pemuda itu yang sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya. Ia tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak yang terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung yang mayoritas laki-laki. Aomine penasaran. Ia pun mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang memperebutkan sesuatu. Hingga pada akhirnya kerumunan tersebut mulai menghilang.

Dan akhirnya Aomine tahu apa yang mereka perebutkan itu.

Dan sekejap matanya yang terlihat mengantuk itu berbinar bahagia.

Horikita Mai _limited edition special Valentine_! Dan hanya tersisa satu!

Aomine mengambil majalah tersebut yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan plastik. Mulutnya menahan senyum. Ia ingin berteriak. Kalau saja keadaan toko ini tidak seramai sekarang, ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan bebas.

Tapi… Aomine merogoh kantongnya. Dan, _shit_! Dia baru ingat bahwa ia adalah korban penyeretan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sehingga otomatis ia tak membawa dompetnya sama sekali.

Oh, sial. Ini adalah hari terburuk Aomine.

Tapi… kalau saja ia bisa meminjam uang dari pemuda berambut pirang itu…

"APA? SEORANG AOMINECCHI MEMINJAM UANG DARIKU?" Dan pemuda itu pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan mau jadi bahan ejekan pemuda itu. Dan dengan berat hati Aomine meletakkan kembali majalah itu. Terlihat sekali ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya.

"Oi, Aominecchi!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Aku daritadi mencarimu. Kupikir kau pulang. Tak tahunya kau di sini." Ia mengatur napasnya selepas berlari-lari tadi.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya?"

Kise mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan lima buah buku di tangannya kepada Aomine.

"Bagus. Kita pulang." Dan dengan begitu ia bisa mengambil dompetnya dan membeli majalah Horikita Mai tersebut. Ia tak sabar ingin membeli.

"Heee?" Kise histeris. Membuat sebagian pengunjung menoleh kepada mereka. "Aku belum membelikan sesuatu untuk Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Kagamicchi~" renggeknya manja.

"Tapi—" Mata Aomine membulat ketika mengetahui bahwa majalah Horikita Mai yang hanya tersisa satu tersebut menghilang begitu saja.

Aomine menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dan hari ini memang benar-benar hari tersialnya Aomine. Dan ia takkan mungkin mendapatkan majalah _limited edition_ itu.

"Tapi?" Kise membeo. Melihat tatapan Aomine yang tertuju pada satu titik tersebut membuat Kise ikut menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin kau beli, Aominecchi? Biar aku yang bayar!" Ucapnya senang.

Aomine membuang muka. Ia tak berhasrat lagi. "Tidak."

Kise tak tahu apa yang membuat Aomine terlihat begitu tak bersemangat itu. Ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Antrian lumayan panjang. Dan Kise harus menunggunya. Hingga tiba orang di depannya ini menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya kepada kasir. Kise bisa melihat sampul depan majalah itu yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Dan begitu ia membaca judulnya, Kise mengingatnya.

'Horikita Mai, _ka_?' Batinnya. Dan setelah itu Kise pun menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya kepada kasir untuk dibayar.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan. Hari juga sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Dan pengunjung yang datang ke sini pun semakin banyak. Tak ayal mereka pun kadang berdesakan ketika sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

Aomine mendesah beberapa kali. Ia masih meratapi nasib yang membuatnya tidak bisa membeli majalah Horikita Mai tersebut. Aomine tak pernah ketinggalan satu majalah pun saat ia mulai berlangganan satu tahun lalu. Dan hampir tiap bulan, saat peluncuran majalah Horikita Mai edisi terbaru, Aomine selalu membelinya. Namun, untuk saat ini ia harus merelakannya.

Kise berbinar begitu melihat toko yang menjual berbagai macam makanan ringan yang siap dikonsumsi. Dengan sigap Kise menarik pemuda di sampingnya menuju ke toko tersebut. Aomine yang sejak tadi melamun pun ikut tertarik. Tak sadar bahwa Kise menariknya begitu cepat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil keranjang besar agar ia bisa menampung semua belanjaannya. Aomine yang sejak tadi berdiam diri saja, mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Entah berapa banyak belanjaan lagi yang akan dibeli oleh pemuda itu. Pasalnya, Aomine memegang boneka—kado untuk Satsuki—saja sudah berat, apalagi barang yang akan ditukar oleh pemuda itu nanti. Aomine bertanya-tanya. Apakah dengan cara seperti ini pemuda beriris emas itu menghabiskan uangnya?

Kise terlalu banyak mengambil pocky—makanan ringan khas Jepang. Dan Aomine sudah bisa menebak untuk siapa makanan ringan itu diberikan. Aomine berpikir. Seingatnya, sewaktu ia mengajak pulang pemuda itu… pemuda itu menyebutkan bahwa ia belum memberikan kado untuk Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kagami. Jadi… apakah pemuda itu tidak berpikir untuk membeli kado untuknya?

Oh, ayolah. Aomine sudah berbaik hati menemani pemuda itu berkeliling dan mencari kado untuk teman-temannya. Ia juga sudah berbaik hati membawakan belanjaan si pemuda pirang itu. Dan sekarang… apa tak ada sedikitpun terlintas di otak pemuda blonde tersebut untuk memberikannya hadiah?

Kise bersenandung pelan, membuat Aomine tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang selalu saja memasang ekspresi ceria. Seolah tak ada beban tersendiri yang dialami pemuda itu.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya pemuda beriris biru itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ke toko olahraga. Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Akashicchi dan Kagamicchi. Setelah itu kita pulang!" Ucapnya ceria.

Langkah Aomine terhenti. Ia menatap pemuda itu dan sedikit memicingkan matanya. Jadi… ia tidak benar-benar memikirkan kado untuknya? Apa pemuda itu mudah sekali melupakannya?

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. Heh! Buat apa juga dia memikirkan kado untuknya. Aomine masih mempunyai banyak uang. Dia bisa membeli segalanya. Meskipun dia pikir uang yang dia miliki tidaklah sebanding dengan uang yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu.

"Aominecchi?" Tegur Kise, membuat pemuda beriris biru itu menatap iris emas di depannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aomine menggeleng. Dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri pemuda itu yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki toko besar yang menjual berbagai macam peralatan olahraga secara lengkap. Ada berbagai peralatan olahraga yang disediakan di toko ini. Entah itu peralatan untuk sepakbola, basket, badminton, dan olahraga lainnya.

Namun, sebelum mereka menuju ke salah satu rak tersebut, Kise membawa Aomine menuju ke tempat dimana ia bisa melihat beragam sepatu olahraga yang terpajang di sisi kiri toko tersebut. Aomine bisa melihat sepatu-sepatu tersebut begitu berkualitas, namun mahal.

Kise memanjakan matanya untuk menatap berbagai sepatu olahraga yang menarik minatnya. Hingga iris matanya pun tertuju pada sepatu berwarna merah yang cukup mencolok. Pemuda itu memanggil pelayan toko tersebut, dan menunjuk pada sepatu berwarna merah tersebut.

Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan sepatu merah itu kepada Kise. Kise tampak menimbang-nimbang, melihat berbagai sisi sepatu tersebut untuk dinilai. Lalu matanya pun beralih kepada Aomine yang tampak jengah menunggu.

"Aominecchi." Panggilnya kepada pemuda itu. Ia menepuk kursi yang terletak di sampingnya. "Duduk di sini."

Aomine tidak tahu apa maksud dari pemuda beriris emas itu. Ia pun hanya pasrah saja saat pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kise berjongkok di depannya sembari mengangkat kaki sebelah kanannya. Sontak, Aomine terkejut dibuatnya. "O-oi."

"Diamlah."

Aomine tak banyak protes. Ia diam saja, melihat pemuda itu tengah melepas sepatu _boots_ yang ia pakai. Lalu memasangkan sepatu berwarna merah itu pada kaki kanan Aomine.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sepatu ini terasa pas di kakimu? Tanya Kise saat ia sudah selesai memasangkan sepatu tersebut. Dan tentu saja Aomine sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Eto…" Buliran keringat kecil jatuh dari kening Aomine. Mungkinkah ini kado untuknya? Dan Aomine sangat berharap untuk itu. "Terasa pas sekali."

"_Yatta_!" Kise bersorak riang. "Pilihanku memang tidak salah. Aku yakin Kagamicchi suka dengan kado yang kuberikan."

Tunggu!

Sepatu ini untuk Kagami?

"Kurokocchi pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ukuran sepatumu dan Kagamicchi sama. Jadinya aku memintamu untuk mencobanya. Kalau kau bilang ini cocok, berarti untuk Kagamicchi juga cocok." Kise memamerkan senyumnya. Ia pun melepas kembali sepatu itu dari kaki Aomine dan menyerahkan sepatu itu kepada pelayan toko untuk dikemas.

Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ Aomine memburuk. Dan ia pun mulai merasa iri dengan pemuda berambut merah tua itu.

Setelah membeli sepasang sepatu—dan sukses membuat perasaan Aomine semakin memburuk—mereka berdua pun mula beralih pada rak yang menjual berbagai peralatan basket. Di sana terpajang beberapa bola basket yang mempunyai beragam warna dan juga beragam merk terkenal. Kise meneliti satu persatu, begitu juga dengan Aomine yang meskipun menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Aominecchi, ayo pilih satu bola basketnya!" Ucap Kise bersemangat. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah bola basket dengan merk yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus. Ia melirik sejenak bola basket yang dipegang Kise, lalu ia memutar matanya, mencari bola basket yang menarik minatnya. Meskipun perasaannya terus memburuk.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengambil bola basket berwarna biru. Ia meneliti dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. Entah mengapa ia sedikit berharap setidaknya ini adalah kado untuknya.

Kise mengambil bola basket tersebut dari tangan Aomine. Ia tampak memutar-mutar bola basket tersebut. "Kau yakin bola ini bagus dan berkualitas?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Aomine memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tampak ogah-ogahan. "Aku sering membeli bola basket dengan merk itu sebagai latihanku."

"Benarkah?" Mata beriris emas itu berbinar. "Aku akan mengambil ini untuk Akashicchi!" Lalu ia pun menyerahkan bola basket tersebut kepada pelayan untuk dikemas. "Tentu kau tahu kalau Akashicchi gemar sekali berlatih basket di setiap ada kesempatan." Kise berkeringat dingin, mengingat bagaimana mereka dulu berlatih bersama Akashi sewaktu mereka masih berada di Teiko.

Aomine gondok. Tampaknya pemuda ini memang benar-benar tidak membelikan dirinya kado sebagai hadiah.

…

Empat belas februari. Hari yang ditunggu oleh sebagian orang akhirnya tiba. Salju turun cukup lebat saat itu. Namun, tak sedikitpun orang-orang berminat untuk membatalkan acara yang mereka buat.

Terlihat beberapa tumpukkan salju yang mengganggu di jalanan. Membuat para petugas pembersih berusaha untuk membersihkan tumpukkan salju agar para pengendara maupun pejalan kaki bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Aomine lagi-lagi memilih untuk tidur pada siang hari kala itu. Ia tidak berminat sedikit pun untuk keluar dari apartemennya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Lagipula, ia baru saja menikmati makan siangnya dengan ramen instan. Membuatnya kekenyangan seketika.

Bel berdering. Membuat acara tidur Aomine terusik. Ia mengeliat badannya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Namun tampaknya bel itu tidak berhenti untuk bordering.

"_Urusai_." Aomine mengerjap. Entah mengapa ia merasa dejavu dengan semua ini.

Aomine bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Lalu ia sesekali menguap dan mengacak rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakkan itu semakin berantakkan.

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya. Segera saja hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian tipis. Aomine mengernyit. Pemuda berambut pirang. Kacamata hitam. Cengiran yang memuakkan. Dan Aomine benar-benar merasa hari menyebalkan seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin memintaku untuk menemanimu berbelanja lagi, maaf saja. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk keluar selangkah pun dari sini." Kata Aomine begitu kejam. Yang sanggup membuat pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kise melepaskan kacamatanya. Dan benarlah. Air mata itu kemudian mengalir tenang di pipinya. "Aominecchi kejam!" Isaknya sembari menutup matanya menggunakan lengan yang terbungkus mantel tebal tersebut.

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Berlebihan sekali. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini termasuk pemuda yang cengeng. Namun, Aomine yakin kalau tangisan itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, Kise." Aomine bermaksud menenangkan, meskipun hal itu percuma. "Pulanglah. Aku hanya ingin tidur siang."

Kise berhenti terisak. Ia menatap Aomine dengan mata yang masih tergenang air mata. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke tempat Midorimacchi."

"Ke tempat Midorima?" Aomine heran. Tak biasanya pemuda beriris emas itu pergi ke tempat pemuda itu. Biasanya, Kise lebih memilih menjauhi pemuda itu yang menurutnya memiliki aura aneh. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Kise hanya menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh. Dan Aomine bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui kaca jendela mobil ada tumpukkan kado yang terlihat di dalam mobil tersebut. Seketika ia meringis. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat perasaannya memburuk seketika.

"Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di tempat Midorimacchi." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Mungkin selepas ini aku akan dibunuh oleh Akashicchi karena aku terlambat menemui mereka." Ia sedikit terkekeh dengan tampang yang tak menunjukkan kesalahan sedikitpun.

Aomine berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia membuat keputusan di kepalanya. "Kau—" tunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Kise, "Tunggu di sini."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Kise yang menatap pintu apartemen berwarna putih itu bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Kise menunggu di luar. Pintu apartemen tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan Aomine dengan balutan mantel tebal berbulu, dan juga celana jeans berwarna biru sebagai bawahannya. Wajahnya tidak kusut seperti tadi. Malahan terlihat segar, meskipun tampang malas terlukis di sana.

Kise memamerkan cengirannya. Senang bahwa Aomine menemaninya ke tempat Midorima. Dan mereka pun akhirnya menaiki mobil mewah milik Kise.

Aomine melirik melalui kaca spion pada setumpuk kado yang sudah tertata rapi di belakang. Ada bermacam bentuk di sana. Ada yang besar, maupun kecil. Aneh memang. Kise tak memilih kado berisi coklat ataupun bunga yang identik sekali dengan hari kasih sayang. Tapi, mengingat pemuda itu akan memberikan kado tersebut kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, tak heran jika di sana tidak ada kado berisi coklat maupun bunga.

Lima belas menit, dengan kecepatan rata-rata, akhirnya mereka pun tiba pada kediaman Midorima. Saat ini, Midorima masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Meskipun remaja seusia dirinya memilih untuk mencari apartemen kecil sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Midorima menyambut dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat perasaan Kise tidak nyaman ketika mereka mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kise hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Aomine hanya menguap tanda kantuk masih terasa.

"Kau terlambat dua jam lebih, Kise." Ujar Midorima dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Mereka hampir saja pulang kalau kau tidak datang lima menit lagi."

"_Gomen_, _gomen_." Kise menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon maaf. "Aku ada jadwal mendadak. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikannya." Kise berusaha memberi alasan keterlambatannya ini.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tampak melorot. Ia melirik Aomine yang berdiri di samping Kise. "Kau juga datang?"

"Aku hanya menemaninya." Ia menunjuk ke arah Kise.

"Hn. Masuklah." Ia menggeser tubuhnya, dan mempersilakan kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut tersebut untuk masuk.

"_Tadaimaaa_~" Kise berteriak lumayan keras. Ia berjalan mendahului dua orang di belakangnya. Menyebabkan penghuni rumah itu mendelik kesal kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, Kise-_kun_. Kau tak seharusnya mengucapkan salam seperti itu." Kuroko menanggapi ucapan Kise. Ia tengah asik menikmati coklat hangat di tangannya itu.

"_Hidoi_!" Kise mulai menampilkan tampang cengengnya.

"_Okaeri_, Ki-_chan_." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyambut dengan senyum. Tampaknya hanya gadis itu yang berwajah cerah di antara penghuni lainnya yang memasang tampang tidak enak dilihat sama sekali.

"_Gomen_ aku terlambat, _minna_. Aku ada jadwal mendadak yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Midorima dan Aomine muncul dari arah belakang Kise. Lalu Midorima mengambil tempat yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya, dan kembali membaca buku pelajaran. Sedangkan Aomine mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

Wajah si pemilik rambut pirang tersebut kembali cerah, seperti biasanya. "_Minna_, _Happy_ _Valentine Day_! Sudah lama aku tidak merayakannya bersama kalian. Terakhir kali kita merayakannya dua tahun yang lalu, saat kita masih di Teiko."

"_Happy Valentine Day for you too_, Kise." Midorima menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih.

Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Sahut Akashi pendek. Tampaknya pemuda itu lebih senang membaca buku di tangannya.

"Kado, Kisechin." Kali ini Murasakibara yang menyahut. "Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan kami kado."

Kise teringat akan janjinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan mengambil semua kado-kado yang tersimpan di mobilnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tampak kepayahan membawa semua barang yang ada di tangannya. Mengingat barang yang ia bawa tidaklah sedikit. Lalu ia pun meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di lantai ia berpijak.

Ia mengambil kado paling besar di antara yang lainnya. Kado yang terbungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah muda itu diserahkannya kepada Satsuki. "Untukmu, Satsukicchi." Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih. Boleh aku membukanya sekarang, Ki-chan?" Ia bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia tak sabar apa isi kado tersebut.

"Tentu, Satsukicchi~" Kise pun mengambil kado yang lainnya dan menyerahkannya pada Midorima. "Untukmu, Midorimacchi. Aku jamin kau sangat menyukai kado ini!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

Midorima pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Aa. Terima kasih." Ia membuka kado tersebut, dan yang ternyata dua buah buku ramalan untuk tahun ini. "Sayang sekali." Midorima mengangkat buku bersampul coklat dan menunjukkannya pada Kise. "Aku sudah mempunyai buku ini. Tapi, buku yang satunya aku belum memilikinya."

Meskipun sedikit kecewa, tapi Kise hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Waa, boneka!" Satsuki histeris dengan isi kado tersebut. "_Arigatou_, Ki-_chan_!" Dan gadis itu pun memeluk Kise dengan erat.

Kise sedikit terlonjak. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Sama-sama, Satsukicchi. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

"Boneka yang bagus, Momoi-_san_." Komentar Kuroko. Pemuda itu dengan sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk menerima kado dari Kise.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsu-_kun_!" Dan gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Aomine membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi tertutup. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan kado kepada teman-temannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa iri di hati Aomine, mengingat di antara tumpukkan kado tersebut, tidak ada yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kise mengeluarkan dua buah kado berukuran sedang dengan sampul yang berbeda. Ia memberikan kedua buah kado tersebut kepada Murasakibara yang menatap benda tersebut dengan minat. "_Arigatou_, Kisechin." Pemuda berambut ungu tersebut mulai merobek kertas yang membungkusnya. Dan ia bisa melihat dua buah paket makanan ringan khas Jepang dengan berbagai rasa yang berbeda. "Pocky~" Gumamnya dengan berbinar.

Kise tersenyum saja melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan kado yang yang berbentuk kotak persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi. "Untuk kapten kita, Akashicchi ~" Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Akashi tersenyum tipis menerima pemberian dari salah satu mantan rekan setimnya itu. "Terima kasih, Ryouta. Boleh aku membukanya sekarang?"

Kise mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, Akashicchi~"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian membuka kado pemberian Kise. Terlihat cukup berat kelihatannya. Tapi, apapun yang diberikan itu, Akashi cukup menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Ah, papan _shogi_ rupanya." Ia menatap Kise sejenak. "Terima kasih, Ryouta. Kebetulan sekali papan _shogi_ di rumahku sedang rusak dan tak bisa digunakan kembali." Dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Kise senang mendengar mantan kapten basket Teiko itu tampak menikmati kadonya. Setidaknya, ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Akashi.

Aomine mengerutkan alis saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang tadi kembali tertutup. Dan melihat bagaimana rupa dari kado pemberian pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. 'Bukankah… kemarin Kise membelikannya bola basket?' Tak ingin berpikir keras, ia kembali menyamankan diri dengan tidur.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali fokus pada kado di tangannya. Ia pun memberikan kado yang terlihat cukup ringan itu kepada Kuroko. "Untukmu, Kurokocchi~" Matanya begitu berbinar ketika ia menyerahkan kado itu kepada pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Kise adalah salah satu pengagum Kuroko. Ia akan bersemangat jika menyangkut pemuda itu.

Kuroko menerima kado tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi ia membuka kado itu dan menemukan dua buah novel dengan ukiran sampul yang begitu rumit. "Novel, rupanya." Mata biru cerah itu menatap Kise. "_Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_."

Kise menunjukkan cengirannya. "Sama-sama, Kurokocchi. Aku tahu kau suka membaca novel akhir-akhir ini."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Kau sangat memperhatikanku."

Kise bersemu. Ia mirip gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. "Aku memang tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, Kurokocchi." Ia mengambik tumpukkan kado yang paling atas. "Dan terakhir untukmu, Kagamicchi~"

Kagami hanya mengerutkan alisnya sedari tadi. Ia hanya diam saja sedari tadi. "Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu." Kagami mendengus kesal. Namun, ia menerima saja kado pemberian kado dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "_Thanks_." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kise bergerak ke arah Aomine. Ia memperhatikan pemuda tersebut yang ternyata sedang tidur dalam keadaan pulas di sofa. Seringai jahil muncul di bibirnya. Ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang sofa. Mendorongnya dengan kekuatan besar hingga pemuda itu terjungkang dari tempatnya.

Semua penghuni tertawa melihat kejahilan Kise. Begitu juga dengan Aomine yang tampak memaki-maki karena ulah Kise tersebut. Kise hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan semua itu.

"Sudah cukup menyusahkanku, Kise." Aomine tampak geram kali ini. Matanya memicing tajam memandang Kise.

"Gomen, gomen." Kise mencoba meredakan tawa. Dan berdehem kemudian. Ia mengangkat beberapa bungkus kado di tangannya. "Temani aku, oke?"

Kentara sekali Aomine masih mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap lebar setelah. "Menemanimu? Kemana?" Aomine sedang tidak ingin berdebat untuk kali ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Aomine mengumpat. Pemuda itu selalu saja seenaknya. Maka dari itu, ia pun mengambil mantel yang sempat dilepasnya dan menyusul Kise keluar.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sempat melihat Kagami yang tengah mengangkat beberapa helai baju dan juga mantel tebal di tangannya. Aomine mengernyit seketika. Ia ingat betul kalau kemaren Kise membelikannya sepatu berwarna merah. Atau mungkin… Kise mengurungkan niatnya dengan cara membeli Kagami beberapa helai baju dan mantel sebagai kado, dan sebaliknya sepatu itu untuk dirinya sendiri? Aomine takkan heran untuk itu. Ia sempat melihat harga yang tertera di sepatu tersebut cukup mahal.

"Ck, _samui_." Gumam Aomine kedinginan. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah berjalan selama ini di luar. Apalagi saat itu dirinya tidak memakai syal dan juga penutup telinga.

Kise memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju taman di dekat sini daripada menggunakan mobilnya menuju ke sana. Ia hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya yang cukup diramaikan oleh beberapa remaja yang sedang menjalin kasih, ataupun anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju.

Kise terkekeh melihat Aomine yang tampak tak berdaya di tengah salju seperti ini. "Kedinginan, Aominecchi?" Kise bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aomine mendelik kesal ke arah Kise. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengatasi rasa dinginnya itu. "_Urusai_."

Kise masih saja terkekeh. Lagipula, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa seperti ini. Kise adalah seorang model. Ia sudah terbiasa ke berbagai tempat untuk pengambilan gambar. Bahkan, ia pernah disuruh bertelanjang dada di musim dingin seperti ini untuk pengambilan gambar. Dan untuk kali ini ia masih bisa mengatasi rasa dinginnya.

"Kau ingin menemui siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Aomine yang masih merasa kedinginan. Berulang kali embun tebal menguar dari mulutnya.

"Kekasihku." Kise tersenyum sambil mengangkat bungkusan besar yang berisi kado di dalamnya. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya agar kami bisa bertemu di taman. Ah, senangnya~" pipinya bersemu saat ia membayangkan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Aomine sedikit terbelalak kaget. "Kekasihmu? Kau mempunyai kekasih?" Aomine terkekeh.

"Tentu saja!" Kise sedikit berteriak. Ia merasa sebal dengan sikap Aomine yang terkesan mengejeknya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak." Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Masih dengan tertawa pelan. "Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa kekasihmu, ataupun mendengar gosip tentang dirimu dengan seorang kekasih."

Kise bersemu. Ia mencoba menahan malu. "Aku memang mempunyai kekasih, kok!" Wajah yang memerah itu mengalihkan pandang. "Kami baru saja berjalan dua bulan ini." Katanya dengan nada pelan.

"Hoo. Masih baru rupanya? Aku penasaran dengan rupanya. Jangan-jangan, wajahnya buruk rupa." Selepas mengatakan itu, Aomine tertawa lepas.

"Tidak!" Kise menggeleng. "Dia memiliki wajah yang—" Kise menoleh menghadap Aomine. "—bagus."

"Bagus?" Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Aku tak pernah mendengar ada kalimat 'wajah bagus'."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di taman kota. Aomine menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu. Mungkin saja orang yang disangka kekasih dari seorang Kise itu berada di sekitar sini.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang menunggu di sini, Kise."

Kise mengangguk. "Mungkin dia terlambat." Mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak di samping pohon cemara. "Salju mulai turun kembali." Ia menengadah tangannya, dan menangkap sebutir salju di tangannya. Lalu butiran salju itupun mencair karena pengaruh hangat dari tangannya yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng. Membuat helai rambut itu bergoyang. "Biar kutunggu saja. Aku yakin dia akan datang."

"Che." Aomine mengambil tempat untuk tiduran di kursi taman tersebut yang memiliki ruang kosong cukup banyak. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kalau kekasihmu itu datang, bangunkan aku. Oke?"

Kise mengangguk. Meskipun Aomine tidak melihatnya, dia cukup yakin bahwa pemuda itu pasti tahu jawabannya.

…

Aomine mengeliat tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Sesekali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, meskipun tak berefek banyak mengingat ia tidur di tempat yang sempit. Matanya terpejam erat, dan sedikit demi sedikit bola mata beriris biru itu akhirnya menampakkan diri.

Pemuda itu menguap, dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia bisa melihat salju masih turun dengan lebatnya. "Kise, kekasihmu itu—" Aomine terdiam. Pemuda itu tidak menemukan pemuda pirang itu di sisinya. Sebaliknya, malah menemukan bungkusan besar tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. "Dasar. Kemana dia?" Umpatnya pelan.

Ia terlonjak saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi di saku mantelnya. Ia merogoh, dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Ia menemukan nama Kise tertera di layar ponselnya. Aomine pun memilih untuk menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Halo?"

Terdengar jeda sebentar. "Aominecchi…" Suara Kise terdengar lirih.

"Apa-apaan nadamu itu?" Jawab Aomine. Ia bisa mendengar suara Kise yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eto…" ada suara hembusan napas di seberang sana. "Kekasihku datang."

Refleks Aomine menoleh ke sana kemari. Mungkin saja gadis itu ada di sekitar sini. "Kau dimana, Bodoh? Aku tak menemukannya di sini."

"Aku malu menemuinya." Ucap Kise. "Dia berada di dekat pohon cemara. Tolong kau berikan padanya. A—aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri."

Aomine menghela napas kasar. "Merepotkan." Aomine tampak menimbang. Kise itu… benar-benar merepotkannya. "Sebutkan aku ciri-cirinya."

"Umm…" Terdengar jeda lagi. "Dia… memakai mantel berwarna coklat berbulu."

Aomine kembali menoleh ke sekitarnya. Ia masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Memang, ada beberapa orang yang melintas di dekatnya. Tapi ia belum menemukan seorang gadis dengan mantel coklat berbulu.

"Dia memakai celana jeans dan sepatu berwarna biru."

Aomine sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Kise.

"Dan dia juga memiliki rambut berwarna biru."

"Tunggu dulu, Kise. Maksudmu—"

"Dan dia sekarang sedang menerima telpon dariku."

Tak ada yang berani berkata setelah itu. Mata Aomine terbelalak. Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan oleh pemuda pirang yang berada di seberang sana.

Mata beriris biru itu menatap ke depan. Ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri sembari menempelkan telpon genggamnya di telinganya. Tampaknya ia telah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau bisa menemukannya, bukan, Aominecchi?"

Aomine masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya tetap saja tertuju pada pemuda yang berdiri lumayan jauh di depannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Semoga kau menemukan kekasihku, Aominecchi."

Dan telpon itu pun tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine menyimpan kembali telpon genggamnya di saku. Pemuda di hadapannya telah pergi. Pikirannya terlintas pada hari kemarin, saat pemuda berambut pirang itu memintanya untuk memintanya mencari kado untuk diserahkan saat _Valentine_ nanti.

Pemuda itu juga memintanya untuk mencoba sepatu yang telah dipilihnya dan juga memilih satu bola basket yang menurutnya bagus. Padahal sebelumnya, Kise sendiri yang membeli kado tersebut sesuka hatinya.

Aomine juga melihat isi dari kado Kagami dan juga Akashi sebelumnya. Akashi mendapatkan papan _shogi_, dan Kagami mendapatkan beberapa lembar baju dan juga mantel. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang Kise beli kemarin untuk keduanya. Kemudian mata beriris biru itu menatap bungkusan besar di tangannya. Senyum kecil terlintas di bibirnya.

Telpon itu berdering kembali. Aomine merogohnya, dan menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

_**From: Kise Ryouta.**_

_** 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Subject: Aku lupa!**_

_**Message: Aku lupa memberitahu kepadamu, Aominecchi. Tolong katakan pada kekasihku bahwa… Aku mencintainya!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**To: Kise Ryouta.**_

_**08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Subject: re: Aku lupa!**_

_**Message: Aku sudah mengatakan kepada kekasihmu itu, Kise. Dan dia senang menerima ucapan itu darimu. Aku juga membawa pesan darinya bahwa, dia juga mencintaimu.**_

_Message sent._

…

**FIN**

…

**_Review? :3_**


End file.
